From Past to Present
by TheNewIdea
Summary: The life stories and the connections of four people. Veezara is the last living member of the Dark Brotherhood, fleeing Skyrim to his native Black Marsh. Talen-Jei is but a simple bartender trying to get by, Derkeethus is a resident of the Argonian Assemblage and is involved in a love triangle with Mirabelle Ervine and The Dragonborn is just The Dragonborn.
1. Honor Thy Family

_4th Era 203_

_Fredas, 17th of Hearthfire_

_Windhelm _

It was a cold day in Windhelm, but then that was every day. A lone figure stood in the shadows, watching the dock workers progress throughout the day. The guards didn't notice that he had slipped in the restricted area, for the docks had the double the security than it normally would. But that was only because Ulfric Stormcloack, the Jarl of Windhelm, was extremely paranoid.

Shahvee, one of the dock workers was carrying a heavy load of firewood from one of the ships; behind her was Scouts-Many-Marshes, another dock worker, also carrying a load of firewood.

"Do you think that Ulfric will give us a passing glance, now that the war is over?" Shahvee asked, turning towards Scouts, who had been silent for the entire morning.

"I doubt it" he replied, "He's too caught up in being High King."

Scouts and Shahvee continued walking, setting their piles of wood down and turning around to gather more.

"Besides" Scouts continued, "he doesn't give a damn us anyway. Why start now?"

Shahvee sighed, "I just thought that maybe since he was sending guards down here, that he had a change of heart."

Scouts laughed, "Nords are set in their ways, Shahvee."

Shahvee nodded in agreement, "But Brunwulf isn't like Ulfric. He's a Nord."

Scouts smiled, he loved Brunwulf, everyone did-he was in fact surprised that he wasn't Jarl, but then he wasn't surprised about a lot of things.

"Brunwulf is a rarity even among the Nords." Scouts declared sadly, "As long as Ulfric is in charge, we will always be here, at the docks."

Scouts turned to his right, his eye falling upon the figure who was watching them. It was unnerving to say the least, for no one ever paid that much attention to what the Argonians were doing before. It was only in passing that people even knew that they existed on the docks at all. Scouts walked over, making sure that he had his dagger handy in case he needed it, which was rare if ever.

"The docks can be a dangerous place" the figure said forebodingly, "You never who you might run into." The figure stepped into the light, revealing it to be Veezara.

"Veezara" Scouts said a little unhinged, "What the hell do you want?"

Veezara laughed, almost insulted by the question, "What I want is for you to listen to me. Is there someplace we can talk?"

Shahvee came up behind Scouts, carrying another load of firewood. As soon as Veezara saw Shahvee his eyes became like firebrands, hot and heavy with lust and envy and at the same time, welcoming. Like a snake Veezara slithered his tongue in and out, trying to see if Shahvee would play with him and his mind game. For added effect, he tilted his head forward and gave a subtle smile.

"You never told me you had such a lovely and fair lady" Veezara said to Scouts, "To think that she, the goddess of the sea would be living here in this...detestable slum."

Scouts groaned, for the docks were not a slum, not by any means, but that doesn't mean that they were favorable conditions either. "Back off Veezara" Scouts threatened as he placed his hand on his dagger, "Before you lose your most valuable asset!"

Veezara laughed in disbelief, but it was hardy as if he were a sailor, "I think you're smarter than that Scouts. You didn't get your name because you were dumb. You're a thinker, exactly the kind of person that I'm looking for."

Scouts raised his eyebrows curiously, for he had no idea as to what Veezara could want. Still there was only one way he was going to find out.

The population of the Argonian Assemblage had grown within the past two years, adding Derkeethus, from Darkwater Crossing and his brother, Teeba-Ei, from Stonehills, both of them driven out of their homes as a result of the war.

Neertrenaza and Stands-in-Shallows were sleeping in the beds farthest from the doorway, Derkeethus and Teeba-Ei were sitting in chairs on the other side of the room, reading a book and playing the lute respectively. Scouts, Veezara and Shahvee walked inside and made their way towards the table to talk in relative privacy.

"Now tell me" Scouts began, "What is so damn important that you had to drag us from our work?"

Veezara smiled and violently pulled his dagger and jammed it in the table to the point that it was impossible for anyone but him to pull it out, "Work! Is that all you ever think about? This damn dock! Think about it Scouts, about the life you used to have, the life that you all used to have...in Black Marsh. Don't you want that back?"

Scouts shook his head, he knew where this was going and he wasn't about to be a part of it. "No" he stated bluntly, "I'm not going with you. You might as well just kill me now and dump me in the harbor."

Veezara shrugged, appearing indifferent, "That can be arranged you know" Veezara said nonchalantly, "Tell me Scouts, when was the last time that someone wanted you dead?"

Scouts laughed, "What, are you saying that you won't kill me? Since when did the Brotherhood have a set of morals?"

Veezara growled softly, "Since the beginning of time you bastard. I can kill you any time I want to. But I am under strict orders by my Lady to not draw my blade unless a contract has been struck."

Veezara turned to Shahvee, "But then again, even I will make expectations to that."

Scouts rolled his eyes as Veezara once again slithered his tongue. "Get to the point please" Scouts begged as Shahvee began laughing causing Veezara to stop a moment and laugh himself.

It took him a minute to realize that Scouts had even asked a question. "The point is" Veezara continued, "Is that I'm giving you a chance out of this hellhole. What do you say?"

Scouts still shook his head, for despite his tempting offer; Veezara was still by all rights, an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, a dangerous and wanted man in every country he entered. It was a wonder that he made it past the city guard at all.

"No" Scouts said once again, "Why do you care about us anyway?" he asked, "You never seemed to before."

Veezara lifted his hands up innocently, "What does it matter what my reasoning is? I'm offering you freedom. The last boat out of Windhelm for good and you're not even going to swim for it."

Scouts nodded in agreement, "That's right. I can't and don't trust you. You're a killer; even skeevers are above your kind. You have no sense of honor, not a shred of good even exists in you."

Veezara groaned; hating that Scouts was playing _that_ card, "Look if you must know" Veezara said, finally caving, "I'm looking to start my own guild. I need people I can trust and frankly...you are the best candidates."

Scouts laughed at even the prospect. "You're kidding! Me, become an assassin!"

Veezara's face became cold, for he was not in the mood for jokes and he hated being laughed at. Veezara pulled his second dagger, for a good assassin always carries two, and aimed it directly at Scouts' neck, causing Shahvee to immediately draw hers and aim it at his.

"If you so much as hurt him" Shahvee threatened, "I'm going to drive this through your neck!"

Veezara looked into her eyes, he could tell that she wasn't bluffing, the fire that was in his eyes before was now mirrored in Shahvee's.

Veezara only smiled and nodded, "Very good my dear" he said as he lowered his hand, Shahvee's dagger remained on his neck, "The first rule about being an assassin..." Veezara continued, "Never hesitate!"

Veezara then grabbed Shahvee's hand and brought it straight down on the table, causing Shahvee to lose grip on the dagger which Veezara caught and stabbed Shahvee's hand, pinning her to the table as a result. Shahvee didn't scream, too much in shock her to even so much as think clearly as to what had happened.

Scouts then leapt for Veezara, getting on top of the table. With his left leg he pinned down Veezara's right arm, Veezara's left wrist was held in place by Scouts' firm grip. With his left hand, Scout wrenched Veezara's first dagger from the table and stabbed the Argonian in the chest, causing Veezara to scream in pain and then laugh.

"You missed" Veezara said as he pushed Scouts off of him and easily pulled the dagger out. At this point, Derkeethus and Teeba-Ei were standing and trying to figure out the best course of action; both of them had weapons drawn.

"Veezara" Derkeethus shouted across the room, "You don't want to do this. Killing them won't solve anything!"

Veezara gave a glaring look towards Derkeethus, "What do you know?" he screamed, "Nothing! Killing solves everything; it has made me who I am! Don't you understand? The Family...My Family is dead all because I decided to spare the Penitus Oculatus...I had my chance and I didn't take it. Now they're dead!"

Derkeethus nodded in partial understanding, if only for the sake of Veezara, who was starting to get emotional.

"I understand that Veezara" Derkeethus replied, "But I think it's time that you put the dagger away. You don't have to be this anymore, you can walk away. All you have to do is put the weapon down and leave, we won't tell a soul."

Veezara looked nervously around the room, his eyes met all those who were paying attention, "I'm sorry" he said sadly, "But it would be dishonoring My Family if I do. Killing, the Dark Brotherhood, it's all I know. If only you could understand. If only you could see what it is that I see, dream what I dream. Then you would understand...I can't walk away from this."

Veezara was shaking, they all were, some would say it was because the door to the outside had been left slightly open letting the cold air in and in the case of Teeba-Ei and Derkeethus, who were closer to the door this was true. But for Veezara it was a lack of nerve. He looked himself over and closed his eyes, at that moment the guards came bursting in.

"Alright" one of the guards said, welding a mace, "Put the weapon down and come with me, you're under arrest."

Veezara laughed, it was the kind of laugh that made blood curdle in fear and bones break. "Forgive me Astrid" Veezara whispered to himself, "But I have failed you."

The guard warned him again, a second guard drew string, an arrow primed. "Last warning" the guard declared, "Come with me or I send you to Sovngarde."

Veezara opened his eyes and lowered his weapon, "Argonians don't believe in Sovngarde" Veezara replied, "The Hist guides us-tells us who we're going to be. But I have fallen silent to its voice, I no longer hear it. I am deaf to the world, relying on the past to feed the present. If everything is silent then I am but a whisper crying out into the wind, a whisper that speaks only of death and decay and so I must be mad. Do you think me mad? To have everything taken away so suddenly, to have everyone that you've ever known...and ever loved...slaughtered by the Emperor's agents. The Emperor, who would be dead at this very moment, had it not been for one man, had it not been for The Listener."

Veezara kneeled down and lowered his head as if he were facing the executioner. "Kill me" the Argonian begged, "Please Listener...kill me and be done with it."

The guard straightened and removed his helmet, revealing the guard to be the Dragonborn. Everyone save Veezara was speechless and extremely confused.

"How did you know it was me?" the Dragonborn asked as he readied his mace.

"Ha!" Veezara replied, "I can smell you from a mile away. You think you're the only one with gifts? Shouting dragons out of the sky and hearing the voices of dead corpses is one thing, but skill is irreplaceable. I have more talent in my tail alone than you have in your entire body."

The Dragonborn shook his head in disbelief, "I highly doubt that Veezara. But I'll take your word for it."

At that moment Veezara wrapped his tail around the hilt of his discarded weapon, at the same time he reached for a third dagger that he had hid in his boot. Scouts, who throughout all of this was trying to make sense of the situation, readied his dagger to attack, at this the guards prepared themselves, causing Derkeethus and Teeba-Ei to growl in retaliation.

"You realize that if you do this" Veezara exclaimed as a warning, "That you can't walk away. It's either glory or the Hist."

Scouts, Derkeethus and Teeba-Ei nodded. The Dragonborn looked into Veezara's eyes, which were pleading for mercy to be shown, the Dragonborn would give none of it. "Please" Veezara begged, "Let me go. Let us go, let us walk away from here."

One of the guards roused Stands-in-Shallows and Neertrenaza from their heavy sleep and brought them next to Shahvee. Veezara grimaced and rapidly whipped his tail around, cutting The Dragonborn's legs. Derkeethus and Teeba-Ei leapt for the guards, who at once began attacking Veezara, splitting up their forces around the room.

Scouts-Many-Marshes threw The Dragonborn off of Veezara, "He's mine you son of a bitch!" Scouts declared as he threw him across the room and into the door.

Veezara shook his head, hating himself that he had to do what it was that he had to do, but at this point he had little choice. Veezara spat out a good amount of blood and threw his weapons to the side, preferring to go tooth and claw, Scouts rolled his neck...

In the end, Scouts was thrown across the room, breaking a bed in the process. Derkeethus and Teeba-Ei were wounded but were still alive, Neertrenaza, Shahvee and Stands-in-Shallows had run outside to the safety of the docks and to the door of the city, but were refused entry and seven guards lay dead in the room.

The Dragonborn stood up and looked around, seeing the guards, most of whom were his friends from the war, including Ralof and Hadvar, who had reconciled just before the Battle of Windhelm. Hadvar and Ralof refused to fight on either side and just protecting each other's back from anyone who so much as went near the other. This obvious betrayal cost them their positions, but due to The Dragonborn's intervention, both were allowed to keep their lives, but they could never pick up blades in the name of any Jarl again, yet somehow they managed to become guards for the city of Windhelm.

Hadvar and Ralof lay side by side, The Dragonborn lowered his head and cried, saying nothing.

"You dare shed tears for men who would've killed each other for nothing?" Veezara exclaimed, "What about The Family! You're The Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, you have an obligation to fulfill."

The Dragonborn lifted his head towards Veezara, "It was a mistake Veezara" he said solemnly, "Why do you think I left as soon as I heard about the Emperor? I knew what that would mean. I knew that if I killed the Emperor I would never go back, hell, I'm still paying off my debts to all the nine holds! But even I have my limits Veezara. I'm not The Listener and if I am, I don't care."

Veezara scowled, "To think that you were Astrid's favorite..."

The Dragonborn huffed in annoyance, "Is that what this is about? Are you jealous of me?"

Veezara spat directly in The Dragonborn's face, "You think that you're so special. Just because you can do a few magic tricks! Well let me tell you something, I didn't survive the Apocalypse just so I can walk away and not kill the man responsible."

"So you" The Dragonborn answered sarcastically, "You're going to commit suicide?"

"Maybe" Veezara continued, "But not until you're lying dead before my feet."

The Dragonborn grimaced and then gave a small chuckle, "You're dead Veezara" he exclaimed as he made his way out the door just as Shahvee, Neertrenaza and Stands-in-Shallows returned, "Dead!"

Scouts stood up in pain and brushed himself off, "Damn" he said to Veezara who was only half listening, "That was rough."

"You think so?" Veezara asked as he made his way towards the door, "Well don't waste your breath talking about it. What's done is done. "

Veezara then left the Argonian Assemblage under the watchful eye of The Dragonborn, who allowed him to safely leave the city without incident. Veezara then made his way towards Riften, where he would obtain passage to Morrowind and then to his native homeland of Black Marsh.


	2. At the Bee and Barb

_Fredas, 17th of Hearthfire_

_Riften_

Talen-Jei, owner and proprietor of The Bee and Barb, the inn at Riften, was busy sweeping the floors of the tavern and trying to stay out of his customers' way as they moved about the inn.

Mjoll the Lioness and Aerin were sitting at their usual table when Talen-Jei walked over and gave them their drinks, also their usual, Black Briar Mead.

"On the house today" Talen-Jei said as he served them

"No need Talen" Mjoll replied, "I pay for my drinks just like everyone else."

Talen smiled, thanking her for her modesty, "Please Mjoll, it's the least I can do for all that you've done for this city."

Mjoll shook this off. Aerin nodded in approval, "Talen, your heart is as big as your flagons are full" he exclaimed as he took a drink.

Talen smiled warmly and went back to his sweeping.

In the corner of the room, Delvin Mallory was quietly taking in the sights of the Barb and drinking his drink. Talen, who was used to seeing Delvin, walked over and refilled his drink.

"Thank you kindly" Delvin said as he watched his flagon fill up to the brim.

Talen only nodded, saying nothing and made his way over to Keerava.

It was then that a voice, raspy and bold, came up through the woodwork. It was a voice that Talen desperately wanted to believe was imaginary, but sadly this was not the case.

"Well, well. If it isn't Talen-Jei, the scale backed, grease stain."

Talen turned around slowly to face Brynjolf.

"Get out of my inn" Talen sneered, "I don't serve your kind here!"

Brynjolf scowled, seeing Delvin out of the corner of his eye, "Then how do you explain Delvin then? He's here and just as much a member of the Thieves Guild as I am, do you have something against me?"

Delvin rolled his eyes, "Now Bryn, it isn't what it looks like-"

"Then what is it Delvin?" Brynjolf asked threateningly, "Do I have to bring the Guild Master into this?"

Delvin shook his head, "That won't be necessary, just let me explain and we can get this whole mess squared away."

Before Delvin could continue Talen, who had had enough of simply being in Brynjolf's presence, readied the nearest available weapon, which was his broom and got into an attack stance.

"I'm not going to tell you again, get out of my inn!"

Brynjolf ignored Talen's statement and simply substituted it with a question of his own. "Why is Delvin getting served and not me? What makes him so special?"

Delvin sighed deeply and hesitated to answer as if answering would mean ruining his relationship with Brynjolf, both as a friend and as a business partner. Talen answered for him.

"Because unlike you Brynjolf, Delvin has the decency to pay for his drinks, is respectful towards me, Keerava and my customers and I owe him my life. Now I say again, get your ass out of my inn before I beat you out of it!"

Brynjolf raised his eyebrows towards Delvin, "Tell me it isn't true Delvin. You saved this sorry scale back's hide?"

Delvin hung his head in shame, but Talen denied him even this. "No!" he shouted, "Look that bastard in the eye and tell him. You saved me Delvin. If it wasn't for you I would've been roasted alive."

Delvin growled and instantly began denying Talen, "Why don't you back to the swamps you dirty traitor! I should've let those wizards kill you. I would've been better off. I told you, the only reason I saved you is because you used to be the best fence in all of Tamriel. What happened?"

Mjoll, Keerava and Idaryn stood up and turned towards Talen-Jei with surprised looks and hurt expressions. Talen could feel them, he could feel the confusion, the hate and he could hear the various questions running through his mind.

"When I was a bartender in Gideon" Talen began, "I was a fence for the Guild. In Black Marsh the Thieves Guild operated very differently from the one in Skyrim. They didn't steal from just anyone, they stole from the rich and gave to the down trod. Sometimes the rich let them steal, seeing the Guild as something of a charity organization. That was the unofficial way of things. Officially, stealing is stealing and it is against the law."

Delvin and Brynjolf scoffed, "Stop lying Talen" Delvin screamed, "You were a dirty rat, a thief just like me!" Talen struck Delvin as hard as he could with his broom, causing Brynjolf to draw his dagger and go for Talen, who blocked his blow with his broom and pushed him to the side.

"I was never like you" Talen continued, not really speaking to Delvin and more so addressing everyone but still speaking to Delvin. "You never knew when to stop. Enough was never enough for you Delvin. You always had to have more!"

Brynjolf laughed, grateful that things really weren't as they seemed between Talen and Delvin and at the same time laughing at Talen's efforts to explain a situation that was both unexplainable and against him in every possible way. Talen ignored him and continued.

"When I came to Skyrim, I had heard that the Guild was stationed in Riften. So I came here, thinking that things would be as they were in Black Marsh. I was wrong. Here, the Guild is nothing more than garbage, not even worthy to be compared with skeever droppings, for they are even below them!"

Delvin and Brynjolf ignored him; for they had heard this so many times that they no longer cared. As long as they made money off of people's misery, they could be called whatever it is that the people wanted. Skeevers were common analogies to both the Thieves Guild and the Brotherhood.

Delvin and Brynjolf stood in front of Talen threateningly, Talen however held his ground. "Get out of my inn!" Talen screamed desperately, running out of things to say and options to take, "Leave me alone!"

Delvin and Brynjolf chuckled to themselves and began beating Talen to the ground, blooding his nose, breaking his tail and bruising his ribs. Delvin, as a final insult, kicked Talen in the teeth, knocking the Argonian unconscious and causing everyone in the room to hang their heads, helpless and yet all of them fully capable of helping and simply choosing not to, even Mjoll remained where she was.

When Talen came to hours later, Keerava and Idaryn were standing over him; Idaryn was applying a wet rag to Talen's torso. Maramal, the Priest of Mara had entered the inn. Maramal looked around the inn in disgust.

"Here I am back in this den of inequity" he said to himself, "Maybe these people will finally see the error of their ways and turn to Mara."

Maramal accidentally said this part out loud, causing Keerava to scowl, "Damn your Mara and damn you Maramal!" she cried, "Help Talen-Jei or so help me I will-" Maramal raised his hand silencing her and walked over.

Maramal kneeled down and began to heal Talen, "How bad was it?" he asked

"They gave me hell Father" Talen answered respectfully

Maramal nodded and leaned in closer to Talen's ear, "Whenever you're ready. We have an Argonian Priest from Gideon ready to receive you."

Talen nodded stealthy, for he hadn't even so much as proposed to Keerava, being too busy to even have a moment of peace.

Maramal could sense Talen's answer and smiled, "There's no time like the present Talen. Ask her now."

Talen thought about it, he thought about it for a long time, Maramal continued healing. When he was done he helped Talen to his feet and walked out saying nothing.

Keerava turned towards Talen, her face still full of shock from the confrontation with Delvin and Brynjolf, the only ones in the inn were Mjoll and Idaryn, everyone else had left hours ago, completely ignoring Talen's unconscious body in the middle of the floor.

"Is it true?" Mjoll said, "Please tell me that you were lying Talen-Jei."

Talen shook his head, Keerava, in response ran upstairs to her room. Talen started to go after her but stopped as soon as he heard the deafening slam of the bedroom door. Idaryn moved forward and rested his hand on Talen's shoulder, Talen was softly crying to himself, wishing for a moment only to die so that he wouldn't have to live with the humiliation and the shame of being associated with the Thieves Guild and even more so living with Keerava hating him for the rest of his life.

Talen hung his head in shame and sat down at the nearest table. He motioned for a round of whatever, it personally didn't matter what it was as long as it got him drunk and drunk fast. Idaryn took the hint and poured Talen the strongest thing that was on stock, the Cliff Racer, one of Talen's specialties from Gideon.

Talen took the drink and had as many as his body would allow before he fell asleep at his table. Mjoll turned to Idaryn, who nodded in understanding, signifying that he would stay with him through the night. Mjoll then left the inn, heading towards Aerin's house.


End file.
